


an oath to you

by ElevenGaleStorms



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Based on the Ouroboros AU, F/M, Implied Protective!Élise, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenGaleStorms/pseuds/ElevenGaleStorms
Summary: It was an oath.Both the scar and the action itself.





	an oath to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomBrowse01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomBrowse01/gifts).



> For RandomBrowse01: Your wonderful comment on Ouroboros really helped me on writing the beginning chapters of the prequel and planning for the upcoming chapters of Ouroboros. Feel free to not accept this gift, if you want. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the short, little thing I wrote here.

Arno knew how she would die.

There would be chains holding her down as they dropped her into the cold, black-always that- water with emotionless eyes. Desperate gasps of air would escape from her numb lips, and her eyes would remain open as her body would thrash and fight just to live.

That was how people like her disappeared.

And her mentor would face a different fate. The cold, yet merciful in painlessness caress of a hidden blade would greet him sooner than water would to his lungs.

Perhaps, that was why Arno didn’t mind the prospect of her death. It was all too painful to keep on losing and losing whatever you had. It made the pain worse than the memories of dying she held.

Besides…

She has already died hundreds of times.

(What was one more?)

And that was how she now stood in front of him with a tankard of flip in one hand and the other resting against the wall of the alley. In her mind, Arno knew what she thought-no felt was wrong.

_**Forgive me, Father.** _

But she has done oh so much worse in her life.

What was one more sin?

Dark eyes followed her movements as she grasped the rough leather of his crossbelts secured across his chest. The feeling of nostalgia came with her action as she had done this once before under much different circumstances.

It happened in an instant.

With her head tilted up and feet pressed upwards, Arno felt a warm, soft pressure brushing across her lips. She pulled back with no regret, no shame in her being.

And yet she wondered if he felt the same.

“I don’t care what I am to you,” Arno began as her loose lips talked under the bittersweet embrace of alcohol, “But I just want you to know...”

_Don’t leave._

Not like how they did.

A hand, roughened by calluses and scars that came with war and bloodshed just like her own, grasped lightly and softly at her hand lying at her side.

“That Grandmaster of yours is going to murder me, lass.” Shay’s voice was hoarse as he chuckled lightly.

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.” She said confidently.

“Of that, I have no doubt.” A hand slid to her cheek, thumbing lightly at the jagged line across it. The brush of skin against the scar marring her skin made Arno almost shiver in remembrance.

It was an oath.

Both the scar and the action itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this being so short. But I just couldn't help writing this even though this is probably terrible. Anyway, I would love to hear some feedback on this. Comments are the best presents I can get, right now, as it is my birthday. So if you could comment on any of my works, if it isn't too much trouble, would be simply wonderful. Anyway, I'm probably being annoying, now. Thank you for reading this short work of mine! And to those who subscribed to all of my works, read, and commented on them, thank you so much!


End file.
